Different
by ImaginationSwag
Summary: Not many people got to see Goten behind his whole 'Bad Boy' act and truth be told not many people really wanted to. But there was something about this one girl, something that made her so...different from all the rest. Why was Goten so drawn to her?


Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic on here so i'm not quite sure how everything 'goes' but im guessing on the basics, I write and you hopefully like&review back;)

This story is gonna be set in America, it doesn't make that much of a difference nor does it change the important plot and characters of the story in any drastic way, but i just thought it would be a bit more easier for me to set it out there because tbh I don't know a whole lot about japan :P again not that the place it's set in matters all that much, just thought it'd be important enough to say though(:

Oh and i do not own DBZ of course :) although the girl is my own made up character and of course the story is of my own as well.

(also excuse me if my writing isn't _that_ great, i admit i'm not the best but i'll try my best to keep it at the least understandable and grammatically correct(:)

**Chapter One**

She had seen him around, here and there, out the corner of her eyes, catching glimpses of the mysterious boy that somehow always seemed to lurk around in the back of her mind, although she herself was very nonchalant and didn't think much about the thoughts that crept up in her mind.

Although she had never directly spoken to him nor had she really ever gotten as close as about a meter from him, she'd known his reputation, his reputation for drinking, partying, smoking and just being your typical neighbourhood bad boy - Oh and of course the infamous one night stands, what with being quite the ladies man himself…although most of his 'cliental' wouldn't really be your average definition of a 'lady', more like a slutty hoe.

She sipped on her cup of coffee while sitting in one of the booths at this cute little coffee shop that she went to regularly, they by far had to make thee best coffee ever! not to mention how much of a caffeine addicted freak she was, she had to have her coffee about 2 times almost every day…guess that's how she's always so happy and energetic her friends had always said.

As the mysterious boy –well the guy who she had never really encountered before- was out of her eye sight she went back to being bored and waiting for her best friend to arrive. His names Trunks and as of now all Rayna was thinking about were all the different ways of shouting at Trunks for already being 15 minutes late…yes Rayna was not the right girl to keep waiting, trunks realized that when he walked in and saw the evil glare his best friend so rightfully (in her mind) gave him, all the way to his seat.

"Sorry Ray, the meeting at work was running a little over time and I didn't have enough time to get ready and be here on time" he said trying to soften her up by pouting a little. Ray huffed and let it go "fine. But just don't be late next time, because I sure as hell wont be letting you off that easily then" trunks laughed at his friends threat, although he knew very well that she had no chance in beating him in a physical match, he was still very much scared of his petite yet surprisingly strong and intimidating best friend, she reminded him of Chichi _and_ his own mother for that matter, beautiful, elegant, polite, yet very strong, very intimidating, high maintenance and of course those eyes that could make any man (or women) saiyan or human's knees tremble with fear. He gulped in return "so are you going to Maxes party tomorrow tonight?" he asked suddenly remembering the important question he needed to ask his friend "well of course, Max does hold some really great shindigs" she said while giggling at her end remark…she seemed to be the only one who really found herself so hilarious sometimes. "You are going as well right Trunks?" she asked her friend in return "Welll, you know parties really aren't my type of place, but I guess we could all use a little bit of a break" Ray sighed in relief "Oh good, I thought you were gonna say you weren't gonna come then" she breathed out swiping her hand across her forehead jokingly, Trunks couldn't help but chuckle at his friends mellow dramatic response. "Oo, meet me at my place tomorrow at 5 so you can help me out with what to wear" Ray added excitedly but trunks only groaned, as much as he loved his friend he hated being treated like a girl sometimes "Reaally? I mean I'll come over but do I really have to help you pick out a dress that 'shows off the bod but doesn't make you look like a Barbie whore' he said mimicking what she and his other close 'girl – friend' had said "Oh puh-lease girls do not sound like that, but don't worry I'll be needing your guys intuition this time so you don't have to feel like 'any less of a man' by telling me which out-fit makes my butt looks better" she complained back rolling her eyes at how 'macho' guys needed to be all the time. "Fine, fine, but just don't make me roll play on how to get girls this time" he whined "psh whatever, you asked me anyway", "please, I only asked for a little girl advice and you made _me_ be the girl" Rayna all but laughed at the slight memory of making her best guy friend dress up in her flowery summer dress and pretend to be asked out by herself who was supposed to be playing Trunks…good times, good times she thought.

-The Next Day-

"Okay see now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Rayna asked her guy friend who followed her out the door "I didn't say it was gonna be _bad _I just don't like being treated as a girl all the time…it hurts my manliness Ray, it really does" he said grabbing the part of his chest where his heart would be dramatically "huhh, and they call it being a 'Drama Queen'" she said with a playful roll of her eyes. She was dressed in a pair of navy blue high wasted shorts, with a spaghetti strap loose shirt that was a slightly lighter navy colour with some random patterns dotted all over, it was tucked in underneath the shorts and to finish it off she wore some black pumps with her hair loosely curled, effortlessly flowing down and stopping in the middle of her rest area. Whereas Trunks went for the casual look with some black skinnies (you know the ones that guys wear which are slightly more baggier than normal women skinny jeans...yeah:P) a plain white tee and a purple letterman that matched his short purple hair. Needless to say they both so effortlessly looked attractive in every way.

They walked into the club that was rented out by Max for his annual..well I wouldn't make it sound that important Max Davis throws a party like every couple months, but to give it to him they are pretty good plus it's better than going to the other overly crowded public clubs where sweaty men and women are grinding up against each other practically having sex in the middle of the dance floor, partying was fun for sure but you could only do so much of it. "Wow it's already pretty packed" Rayna had to mildly shout so that trunks could hear her over the blaring of the music "Yeah, lets go get some drinks" They both walked to the bar area where it was somewhat more of a suitable place to hear one another and actually put up a conversation. The club was pretty big, there were different sections of the 2 story building, the level floor which they were currently on held the big dance floor, a small but big enough stage up against the wall where the DJ was, the bar at the other side and some couches further back from all the loud music where people could just chill and talk. Upstairs there was a sort of balcony thing where you could overview the bottom level with a small bar up there as well, but again as you go further down there are more private parts of the level with different rooms or just some couches and tables to again chill in…overall it was a decent enough place, for a club that is. Trunks and Rayna got their drinks and went to the seat further back to greet their friends who were also there.

They had talked and mingled for a while when Trunks tugged on Rayna's arm "Hey what's up?" "Um hey, I need to tell you something" Trunks said "Really, what is it…its not anything bad is it?" she asked genuinely concerned that maybe something was wrong with her outfit or something stupid like that "no, no, well its nor bad or something to be totally thrilled about" Trunks replied confused himself on whether or not he should feel as if it was a good or bad thing "Well what is it then?" Rayna asked again curios "Well, it's just that…one of the main reasons I actually came is to, I guess you could say catch up with an old friend and we were supposed to just hang out tonight, so do you mind if he joins us?" trunks asked innocently Rayna smiled back at him "Oh of course not Trunks, if he's an old friend then I would love to meet him…do I possibly know him?" she asked now genuinely excited to meet this 'old friend' of Trunks' "Well I don't know, you might have seen him around I guess" he scratched the back of his neck thinking if his mystery friend and best friend had ever met before "naah, im pretty sure you haven't met each other…yet" and before Rayna could reply in came a boy, about the same age as her, spiky black hair with hard black onyx eyes to match, he was tall and you could see was pretty well built, he was wearing a navy button up and some black skinnies with navy vans, Rayna could recognise him straight away…'the mysterious guy' well he sure was even more gorgeous up close she thought. "Trunks, so good to see you again man" he said with a half hearted smile, one that Rayna was not quite used to seeing when she spotted him around, he usually wore a hard scowl or just an emotionless face "Goten! Same here man, same here" Trunks replied excitedly. Goten…so that's his name.

Sorry if it wasn't that good, it's the first chapter anyway and first chapters are always kind of boring and well 'fillers' :) but hope you enjoyed either way and pleaaase review it would mean a lot, reviews mean more chapters *wink wink nudge nudge* ;)


End file.
